MOONSHINE ANIMATIONS
MOONSHINE ANIMATIONS is a South Korean-American YouTuber, best known for his stop motion animations and unique, recognizable characters. Moonshine is most recognized for his character Cecilia, a "murder machine" doll with claws for hands. History Moonshine joined YouTube on December 2nd, 2011. His first video, titled "I'm Not Broken: A Madoka Stop-Motion", was uploaded a day after joining. After that, he uploaded several more Figma stop-motions over the next months. On November 6th, 2013, the channel uploaded a video titled "Maggot - Concept Video", a live-action video reportedly made for his directing class. On July 21st, 2014, a stop-motion titled "The Wolf and the Kitty - Figma Stop-Motion Feat. Guts and Kuroneko" became the most viewed video on the channel by far. On July 31st, "Link Into Darkness - Figma Stop Motion" became one of the other most viewed videos on the channel, featuring Cecilia (then called the Doll from Hell) and Link, a popular character from the Legend of Zelda ''franchise. Sometime in early 2015, Moonshine began working on "Off the Grid", a children's stop motion uploaded by the channel Stikbot Central, designed to promote the stop-motion toyset Stikbot Animations. >Sometime in Early 2017, Moonshine uploaded a video titled "Kill Contract: Minions", which featured a new character, Liliya Reznya, hunting a rogue group of Minions, from the ''Despicable Me ''franchise. This video was later removed under copyright claims, but despite of this it has been reuploaded many times, while endorsed by Moonshine. The Kill Contract series is actually part of a larger series, titled "A Side Of Shrapnel". On April 26th, 2018, a sequel, titled "Kill Contract 2: Once Upon a Time in Uganda - Roblox & Ugandan Knuckles Stop-Motion" was uploaded. It was later revealed that A Side Of Shrapnel, along with other "miniseries", would promote a larger project, titled "Shrapnel". An official soundtrack for Shrapnel was released; the release date is unknown. Around the same time of Kill Contract, a video titled "Peppa Pig and the Murder Machine" was uploaded. It featured the character Cecilia (now voiced by Emirichu) murdering various characters from the children's show ''Peppa Pig. The Video became the most viewed video on the channel, with well over 4,000,000 views before being taken down for violation of the YouTube Community Guidelines in summer 2019. Notable Series A Side of Shrapnel ''- A Side Of Shrapnel features several "slice of life" stories, set in a post-apocalyptic world where the Earth has stopped spinning. As such, it is usually always Night or always Day. Notable characters include Liliya Reznya, Alouette and Potato. ''Kill Contract ''- Kill Contract is a subseries of A Side Of Shrapnel. Featuring Reznya hunting bounties, the series is one of the most viewed on the channel. The first episode, ''Minions, was removed. Figure Reviews ''- Figure Reviews is a non-canonical series, where notable figures review stop motion figurines from brands such as Figma or SH Figuarts. The subseries are: ''Cecilia Reviews, Potato Reviews,' '''and' Alouette Reviews. There are 8 reviews in the series; there are many more conventional reviews, as well. ''Off The Grid ''- Off The Grid is a stop motion series using Stikbot toy figures. It is uploaded on the Stikbot Central channel as opposed to Moonshine's channel. Notable Characters '''Cecilia - Cecilia, also called The Murder Machine, the Doll from Hell or the Nightmare With Claws (Off the Grid) is a mysterious 'Death Engine', a "built" race of violent beings who seem to serve the purpose of guarding specific individuals. Cecilia is best known for her metallic claws instead of hands; she is also occasionally seen wearing a Mask. Cecilia is the channel's main mascot; there are 12 Death Engines '''including Cecilia. Some others include: '''Medley, Dirge '("'Santa Muerte"), Blight, "Little Boy", Bellicose, and Roulette. '''She is voiced by Emirichu. '''Liliya Reznya - '''Also called simply "Reznya", Liliya is the main protagonist of the ''Kill Contract ''series and a main character in the ''A Side of Shrapnel ''series. Reznya is an Aberrant Hunter-Gatherer in the Tyrfing Division, and a feared bounty hunter. Reznya has prosthetic arms and legs that make her incredibly fast and strong compared to others, and is a member of a book club. She prefers using shotguns in combat, as she cannot see right through her mask. Despite this, she has a soft spot for children, and frequently adopts most children she encounters. She is the "mother" of Potato, a slavic young child. Reznya's best friend is Juka, another Aberrant. She is voiced by Aderumoro. '''Alouette Venivici, '''mostly just called by her first name '''Alouette '''is a Fenri Songbird, who is known for her freakish ability as a 'Death Engine whisperer'. She, among many other things, is a Mechanic and Debt Collector, She is one of the main antagonists of the ''A Side of Shrapnel ''series, and is known to work with Cecilia. Her younger friend, '''Naoe, also travels with Alouette and Cecilia, as a "janitor" (cleaning up blood and gore left by Alouette and Cecilia's victims). She was 'designed' to detect and dispose of bodies. Alouette rides a white moped with enough room for Her, Cecilia, and Naoe. She is also voiced by Aderumoro. Juka 'is a mysterious aberrant, with many clawed tentacles. Juka resides in a large cave inside of a mask carved out of stone. She seems to hoarde many 'random' possessions; such as books on how to grow plants. Juka is an "aunt". She randomly kills soldiers, and drags them into her cave for unknown reasons. She is Reznya's best friend, "for eternity". '''Potato '''is a young slavic child. She first appeared in ''Kill Contract: Minions. She is adopted by Reznya, and tends to be violent and commanding in nature. She won a game of cards against '''Jackal, and earned money from it. There, she bought a gun and shot it in an unknown city. She was apprehended by mercenaries and nearly killed; however, Alouette saved her life and stole Potato's weapon. When she tried to get it back, Alouette nearly killed potato. This page was created by Underlord1271 on November 24, 2019. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:YouTube Animators Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:South Korean YouTubers Category:American YouTubers